


Catching that Furry Feeling

by TrimberlyDwarves



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrimberlyDwarves/pseuds/TrimberlyDwarves
Summary: Everyone has something in their past that they're embarrassed about, for Trini she would wear cat ears and a cat tail thinking she looked freaking awesome. To her horror Kimberly finds out about her secret and has to come up with a way to make it up to her after teasing her about her discovery.





	Catching that Furry Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this one for someones extra special birthday. Happy Birthday :D :D :D.

For Trini and Kimberly their lives were pretty good, the two entered a relationship a couple of weeks after the defeat of Rita Repulsa and so far things have been going strong. In the words of the other rangers they were getting to be too obnoxiously cute. Jason had to constantly put them with different sparring partners so they wouldn’t get too into it. Trini didn’t mind _too_ much, she always had fun kicking Zack’s ass and if she and Kim really wanted to go at it they could spar when the others left. Practicing their combat quickly turned into foreplay...so they might’ve had sex in the cave a couple of times, also the zords but that was a different issue.

After a particular draining training session in the pit, Jason allowed the group to take ten. With Trini needing to use the restroom, Kimberly took it upon herself to pick up her girlfriend’s phone. She wasn't going to go into her messages, instead she opened up her snapchat app in order to send the boys funny selfies with the little dog ears and tongue. Kimberly accidentally tapped the top of the touch screen just as Trini’s timehop notification popped up reminding her to keep her streak going.

Now with the app open Kimberly was greeted with a photo that Trini had taken a year ago. She was completely surprised to see her girlfriend wearing cat ears, taking a selfie. She looked pretty cute with them, Kim could admit. It was when she tapped the screen the second time to see the next post, a picture from two years Trini had the exact same cat ears but now was sporting a tail. What. The. Fuck.

When Trini returned, she sat down next to Kim frowning in confusion to see her phone in her girlfriend's hand, “What’re you doing?”

Kim was caught red handed looking at old photos but she absolutely _had_ to know the story behind Trini’s affinity for cat accessories. Especially when it had _nothing_ to do with Halloween. “I have to ask….” Kim turned her phone to her girlfriend so she could see the two year old photo. “Why?” She didn't want to come off as _too_ judgemental, or laugh at her expense but cat ears and a tail. One year ago Trini would have been a freshman in _high school._ “Who put you up to this?”

Trini could feel her face heating up at the attention, oh god. Oh GOD. “Give me that” she tore the phone from Kimberly’s hand. Panicked, how many of the cat photos did she see? “Uh” there was no good explanation, “Everyone does dumb shit when they're younger”

Kim’s brows raised in question, “You were in high school”

The yellow ranger swallowed a lump in her throat, yeah that sounded pretty bad, shit. How to recover from _that._ Maybe it was best just to come clean, “You ever hear of Warriorcats?” Considering the blank look on Kimberly’s face she could conclude that she most certainly has not, “Whatever, I was really into it” _Was_  more like _is_ but she decided to stick with beanies and not-tails when going to her newest school. “Wearing them just made me feel like a freaking warrior” A badass sexy cat warrior, but she wasn’t going to add that detail.

Kimberly continued to stare at her as if she actually grew ears on top of her head. “That’s crazy, you know that right?”

Trini possessively placed her phone in her back pocket, “It’s not like I have them _now_ ” A total lie, but she just wanted to save face. “Look whatever, I’m sure you have something in your past that you’re not exactly proud of” she stood to her feet, folding her arms defensively across her chest. 

“Sure” Kimberly could at least agree with that point, “I dressed up like my favorite disney princess like normal girls growing up” Sure she had a Princess Jasmine outfit, she rocked it, hell she could still rock it, and now apparently she could have Trini as Rajah her tiger sidekick.  

“See it’s just like that!” Trini argued, “Something that makes you feel badass” She _definitely_ put a mental pin in this conversation, Kimberly dressed up as Princess Jasmine from Aladdin? Yes please.

Kim really took Trini’s words to heart, she couldn’t help the laughter escape her chest now, “I’m sorry, did you just compare wearing cat ears to feeling badass?” Trini had to know how ridiculous this sounded. Commanding a sabertooth tiger zord was considered badass, wearing cat ears and a cat tail was not.

“Look whatever Kim, I’m not going to sit around and listen to this” She shook her head, right now she just wanted the hell out of this pit. Without another word she turned on her heel and stormed out of the pit, ignoring Jason’s confused yelling after her. They were still supposed to be training after all.

Jason and Kimberly exchanged a glance. He sighed, the pair of them dating and arguing was going to be just another bump in the road to try and get this Power Ranger team onto the same page. Relationships among the team could end up being detrimental to their dynamic if Trini and Kimberly fought over something small. “You should apologize”

“You don’t even know what we were talking about” Kimberly retorted quickly, too quickly. “She’ll be fine. It’ll blow over”

 

********

Kimberly didn’t hear anything from Trini for the rest of the day, yeah, Trini was definitely mad at her. Maybe she was blowing this out of proportion, that she should be a little more open minded to what her girlfriend was trying to say. Kimberly pulled out her laptop and sat on her bed, she needed to look into this, and possibly find a way to make it up to her girlfriend. Using google as her best friend she tried to get to the root of what animal ears could do to make someone feel empowered with badassery.

Cat ears, bunny ears, mouse ears….and lingerie. Kimberly knew that wasn’t _quite_ what Trini was doing as a 13 year old but she could understand the sex appeal and with the sex appeal would bring confidence. Fuck. Was she actually considering this? It’s not like she would be _unattractive,_ and if this was something that could turn her girlfriend on….everyone would benefit from that scenario.

Needing some advice Kimberly sent a text message to the one person she could trust who wouldn’t dare say anything to the other rangers.

 _Kimberly Hart 8:30  
_ _Say hypothetically someone wanted to dress up like a pin up with animal ears, what would be the sexiest choice?_

 _Jason Scott 8:31  
_ _A fox_

 _Kimberly Hart: 8:32  
_ _Thanks_

 _Kimberly Hart: 8:32  
_ _I’m going to gloss over how quick you responded to that_

Kimberly didn’t have the time to question what the hell Jason was into, it didn’t really matter quite honestly. She wanted to do something nice for her girlfriend and if that meant going down on her while wearing a fox tail, then she’d have to suck it up and do it. Kimberly was going to be the girlfriend of the freaking year for this. Thank god for the internet, she would be able to buy anything she needed without actually having to go into a store.

 

*********

 

With her parents away the setting would be perfect for surprising for having some alone time with Trini. Getting her over to her house had been a bit of a challenge, Trini still seemed to be mad at her for making fun of her cat-likeness. Oh boy would she be surprised. Kimberly was going to be so extra in her presentation. She texted Trini ahead of time telling her that the front door would be unlocked and that she could come straight up to her room. Trini could get over herself, she could forgive Kimberly...it was hard to stay mad at the other girl for so long.

The anticipation had been getting the best of her, Trini hurried to Kimberly’s house, taking her trusty bike to get there faster. She opened the front door to the Hart household, locking it behind her, and headed up the spiral staircase to get to the second floor and more importantly Kimberly’s room. Being polite she knocked on the door, she didn’t want to startle her girlfriend by just walking in. She knew by now that when Kimberly was planning something _special_ that it was in Trini’s best interest to let her be in control.

Boy was she not prepared. When the door opened, Trini’s jaw might as well of hit the ground. Kimberly greeted Trini with a devilish smirk, clad in her sexiest black bra and panty set and of course to top it all off...fox ears and a fox tail. Oh no. As much as Trini loved to wear her cat ears and cat tail she never until now realized how goddamn _sexy_ the additions could be. “ _Me-ow_ ” Was all she could manage to say as Kimberly already had her hands under her bomber jacket, pushing them off her girlfriend’s shoulders. “Kim you look…holy shit” Why was she so fucking attracted to the fox tail?

“Mmm” Kimberly started to kiss Trini’s neck, pulling her girlfriend into her room by the belt loops on her jeans, appreciating Trini’s hands moving to grab her ass. She might have to do this for her more often. “I have a surprise for you”

Kimberly dressing up with a freaking fox tail and fox ears _wasn’t_ surprise enough? Kim guided Trini to the bed, making sure that she would be right where she wanted her...sitting right on the edge. “You’ll like it I promise” She assured her with a quick kiss to her lips. Kimberly sauntered across the room, making sure to put a little extra sway into her hips. With a tail she knew she had to work with her assets...she knew Trini was watching. Kimberly pulled out a small box, inside a pair of black cat ears, she couldn’t be the only one having all of this fun.

Trini leaned back, licking her lips as her girlfriend approached with her surprise present, placing the set of ears on her head.  Her breath hitched as Kimberly kneeled down in front of her, settling between her legs. Kim made the right choice in picking the fox, wow what a sight. Kimberly helped her girlfriend out of her pants, those needed to go, as well as her underwear stat. Kim rested her hands on Trini’s knees, pushing up to kiss her lips, keeping her voice low and husky, “I’m going to make you purr for me” Holy fuck.

Kimberly knew her girlfriend’s body like the back of her hand at this point. An expert with her tongue she could drive Trini over the edge with relative ease. When she felt Trini’s hand in her hair, she knew that that she was close, what got her was Trini’s fingers started to massage the fur of the fox ears. Kimberly never expected that fuzzy ears would have such an effect on her girlfriend, this was _definitely_ something they would have to try again.


End file.
